


Hangin' Round

by SesshomaruFreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, Leather, M/M, Mild Kink, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Suspension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: My attempt to do something for Kinktober '19. ByaRen. Kinda a kink dump lol. Hope people enjoy





	Hangin' Round

**Author's Note:**

> ByaRen
> 
> Ok this is for Kinktober. I don't do well with schedules so I just took several prompts I liked and made this...thing. Warnings: Bondage, suspension, object insertion, orgasm delay, begging, mentions of rimming, hair pulling, spanking. A few other kinks, like sensory deprivation, scent, dirty talk, leather, praise-kink, and so on.

The soft creak of the leather straps was the only sound Renji could hear besides his own breathing. He was really quite comfortable; of course he was, his partner must've checked a dozen times.

Bound and suspended a few feet above the ground, his body rested on wide leather straps hung from the ceiling. He was belly-up, arms bound and supported under his back. His head was comfortably resting on one strap, his hair hanging free.

His eyes were covered with a soft blindfold, firmly enough that there was no wiggling out of it. His legs were spread and raised, secured by their own straps.

He strained his ears, knowing it would do no good because his captain's bare feet would make no sound on the floor.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was only enough time to build up his anticipation, he heard that soft, authoritative voice. "You have been failing to perform satisfactorily in the office, Lieutenant Abarai."

He shifted in the straps, swaying slightly. "Yes, sir. I understand."

A quiet reprimand followed. "Be still."

He obeyed, and the swaying slowed. He felt slender fingers touch his hair, the only part of him not bound. "You look beautiful like this, Renji. I want you to know that. You are always beautiful, but like this…you take my breath away."

Renji whimpered softly at the praise, trying not to wiggle in pleasure. He really loved when his superior spoke gently to him. He loved other things, too, and Byakuya knew this.

"Now, are you ready?"

He nodded as much as he could, breathing, "Yes, sir."

The fingers trailed through his hair, giving a gentle tug before moving over his skin slowly, seductively. They made their way down his body, tracing his markings and his muscles, until those gentle hands were cupping his cheeks, caressing and kneading.

Renji whined, trying to spread his legs further, lift them higher. But he had no leverage and only succeeded in swaying again.

A swat landed on his ass. "I said, be still, Lieutenant. I will punish you if I have to."

Renji was getting more turned on by the moment, and he growled, "Then punish me."

XxXx

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the rough demand. "Since when do you give the orders in this scenario?"

He saw Renji bite his lip as the redhead strained to get leverage to push against his hands. He swatted the firm, tan ass again, harder this time. Renji yelped softly in surprise and pleasure, and Byakuya smiled as he silently sank to his knees.

He leaned close to lick Renji's entrance, hearing him gasp as the bigger Soul Reaper swayed in the straps. He tightened his grip on the curve of Renji's ass, knowing he was only arousing him further.

Wearing a satisfied smirk, he began licking his lover's entrance tenderly, reveling in the sheer variety of noise Renji was making in response. He pressed his tongue past the ring of muscle, and the redhead began thrashing in his bonds, his voice getting louder. "Ahh! Ta-Taicho! Oh gods, yes! That feels ahh so good!"

Byakuya paused and rose to his feet, slipping a snug cock-ring onto Renji's straining member. The younger man whined, a fine sheen of sweat misting his tanned skin and making his black markings shine in the low light like patent leather.

He smiled lovingly, even though Renji couldn't see him. His beautiful partner was so strong and didn't put up with bullshit from anyone, including him.

Yet Renji was not only willing to be bound like this, he'd been eager to try it out.

Now the bigger Soul Reaper lay helpless and suspended in the leather, with no hint that he wanted to stop. Maybe get the cock-ring off, but not stop.

Byakuya realized how long he'd just been standing there admiring his lover when Renji shifted, starting to look worried. "Taicho?"

He stroked the soft, sweat-misted inner thighs reassuringly. "All is well. I was simply admiring you."

Renji blushed, the blindfolded face turning more towards his voice. "Oh. Ok."

Byakuya reached for the lube on the nearby table, slicking his fingers. He heard Renji sniff. "Ooh, sakura oil!"

He pressed 2 fingers against Renji's entrance as he murmured, "Of course, I know it's your favorite."

The redhead moaned and tried to move as Byakuya's fingers sank into his body. "Yo-ahh you know why it's my fa-favorite?"

Byakuya hummed thoughtfully as he slowly pressed his fingers deeper. He couldn't remember if Renji had ever actually told him the reason for his attachment to this particular oil. "Why?"

Renji groaned as Byakuya's fingers curled to tease his sweet spot. "Be-because it sme-ells like you!"

Surprised, Byakuya continued stroking that spot inside his lover. "Why haven't you told me before now?"

The bigger Soul Reaper whimpered at his ministrations, his member twitching as if trying to get free of the cock-ring. "'s embarassin', Taicho. I like that oil cause when we use it, 's like bein' surrounded by you."

Byakuya smiled at his partner, knowing Renji couldn't see him. He let his reiatsu caress the bound redhead as he used his free hand to grab something off of the table. The glass beads chimed against each other, and Renji tilted his head. "Taicho?"

He allowed the smile to color his voice as he replied softly. "I got a new toy for us to play with."

Renji giggled. "A new toy? Wish I could see. But Taicho, I don't need anything else – I'm already ready for you to fuck me. I been ready."

Byakuya chuckled. "Ahh, but I am having far too much fun playing with you, honey."

His partner made a face. "Havin' fun teasin' me, more like."

Byakuya didn't disagree as he gently placed the first cool glass bead against the tight entrance, where he still had two fingers buried. Renji jumped a little, but relaxed as the bead warmed to his body. Slowly, Byakuya pressed it in, using his fingers to guide it.

The other beads followed quickly on their string, each warming with Renji's heat.

Byakuya smirked at his idea, knowing his feisty partner would like this. He curled the fingers inside Renji, pressing the coil of round beads against his sweet spot.

The younger man cried out, thrashing in the straps and doing his damnedest to grind down against the stimulation. "Tai-Taicho! Uggh, fuck this fuckin' cock-ring! Sh-sh-shit, I might cum anyways! Ahh, fu-uck!"

Byakuya, aroused as always by his boyfriend's filthy mouth, smirked as he shifted his fingers, rolling the beads against Renji's prostate. Obscenities and senseless babble fell from those soft lips as the redhead struggled to push against his hand.

Finally, Byakuya slowly pulled the beads out, one by one. Renji whined loudly, gasping as each bead slid out. Byakuya kept his fingers pressed against the sweet spot so each bead rubbed it before being slowly pulled out.

As the last one slid free, Byakuya noticed the whining sounded different. He looked up, drawing a sharp breath when he saw that the blindfold was damp. "Renji?! Renji, honey, do you want me to stop?"

His partner shook his head, his voice choked. "N-no. If I wa-wanted you to stop, I'd use the safe-word. I just want you to fuck me, please. You've teased me lo-long enough."

Byakuya carefully pulled his fingers free and moved close. As his member pressed against Renji's entrance, the redhead started thrashing again. "Please! Oh gods, please, Taicho, I want you to take me hard."

Unable to stand the sound of his precious lover really begging, Byakuya slid into him in one swift thrust, burying himself.

At the same moment, he loosened the cock-ring.

Renji screamed as he came, pale streaks shooting up to his chest. Byakuya gripped the lean hips and began rocking his lover in the straps while thrusting deep and hard. Renji was crying out in pleasure, arching and writhing and trying so hard to participate.

Byakuya felt his own release tightening his muscles and he drove harder, panting, "I love you, Renji."

His partner managed to gasp, "Love you too!" as he came again, and Byakuya poured his own release into his magnificent lover.

Still a bit concerned about the blindfold being damp, Byakuya didn't take more than a few seconds basking. He began unclipping the straps, starting with the ones holding Renji's legs up. He gently lowered each leg, rubbing them to encourage the blood to flow.

He worked his way up his lover's body, until Renji was kneeling on the floor. Byakuya quickly untied his arms, dimming the lights even further before kneeling in front of the bigger Soul Reaper. "Renji?" he whispered as he untied the fabric.

Renji's eyes were a bit dazed, and red from crying. But as soon as he saw Byakuya, he smiled, huge, bright, and lopsided. "That was fuckin' awesome, Taicho! We oughtta do that again! And…maybe…could we try it with you in the straps sometime?"

He smiled as he coaxed the younger man into his arms, reaching for the nearby bottle of water and pressing it into Renji's hands. As he cared for his lover, he answered gently, "You ridiculous man, of course we can try that. I love you."

"I love you too, Byakuya."


End file.
